One true way
by dark aura12
Summary: Maybe a fail crack-ish story on how Shadow and Tikal canbe a paring. Please read. T to be safe


One true answer:

Author's Note's: 'lo I felt like doing a one-shot slightly crack-ish fic on one of the only ways Shadow and Tikal can be a pairing. Don't get me wrong I think ShadowxTikal is a good pairing I just wanted to mess with it.

L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R

Once upon a day Shadow the hedgehog was emoing over the fact that his girlfriend Maria was dead for over 50 years. This saddened him to his very core making him forget he had a very hot bat girl that cared for him while she was stealing gems that held absolute power. He sighed deeply and decided he wanted to go to White Acropolis because he forgot to go snowboarding during his last adventure with the overly happy blue hedgehog faker that actually managed to get himself killed that time. AND OH WHAT A HAPPY TIME THAT WAS. As he was about to use chaos control to leave and certain silver hedgehog bumped into him and that somehow caused a rip in time that shadow fell through. All the way down he was wondering "why every moment of his life must be filled with agony."

L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R

A girl by the name of Tikal was walking near the chaos shrine while singing the song 'It's Raining Men' by the Weather Girls. When beginning to realize that, that song wouldn't be made until about 40 years from now, a black and red hedgehog fell from the sky and landed close by. Instead of realizing the irony of the situation or that my sentence before this rhymed she ran up to figure and saw he was bleeding and feverish. Being the heavenly saint she was carried him to her village and nursed him back to health while silently checking him out.

L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R

When Shadow woke up he saw the most gorgeous girl he ever laid eyes on (right next after Maria of course.) After learning that her name was Tikal, he decided to make that girl his. He charmed her in every way possible. He told her about him, all about him. She comforted him when he talked about Maria. She was like a gift sent from heaven to him, and they fell in love.

L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R

Now chief Pachamajujuwa (yes I spelt him name wrong on purpose) didn't really like Shadow hanging out with Tikal for (name your reason here). So he did what every concerned parent did for his or her daughter, grandchild, or kid that they are related to, he tried to get rid of them, but alas that didn't work because Shadow was just to awesome to be gotten rid of by cheap tricks. So when that didn't work he decided to release the disaster Pokémon, Chaos to stop him without any regard for him and his people who were under the impression that he was doing this for their own good. And we all know what happened after that.

L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R

When Tikal was sealing Chaos in the master emerald she made a wish to send Shadow home for his own good. He was ripped away from the 2nd greatest love he ever had. He returned to his home at station square where he decided he would get Tikal back. As the song 'Row Row Fight the Power' by Tarantura played in the back ground he ran toward Angel Island. Knuckles was about to punch shadow for wanting to do what he was about to do to the master emerald. Shadow was too awesome to be bothered by this. He gave Knuckles a swift falcon punch which made him fly to the next 5 zones over. He shot the master emerald and Tikal and Chaos came flying out. Shadow caught Tikal in a loving embrace as they let Chaos destroy the world because they knew Sonic would take care of that. And for them nothing mattered because they had each other.

L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-R

Author's Note: Yeah so what do you think. I wanted to do this because it told me it wanted to be written. I will get back to The Replica and the Dark soon. Until then Review and Peace out. Listen to the songs I mentioned in the fic you're curious enough. BYE. Oh and tell me what you put in the Reason here space. SEE YA LATER.


End file.
